Believe
by Angel Venus
Summary: AU, Silver Millenium. A war has broken out between the Earth and Moon. Lives are lost, and a galaxy's hope sent in safety to the one place she should never call home.


I can still see it, every time I close my eyes. It haunts me. The screams, the blood. The fear. That night will forever be engraved in my mind. The night my family was murdered and my people were thrown into slavery.

---

For years they had lived in peace on the small silver lit landscape that hung high over the Earth. Quietly content with what they had and who they were with. Yes, many yearned for things to be different, but all accepted they way things were. They laughed, they learned, and they loved. They were the gods and goddesses that shone with a silver light, one that never dimmed. And they were feared. Feared by those who brought them to life. By those that bathed in the translucent streams of silk that coated the darkened land below them. 

Day after day she sat and watched them grow and learn themselves, watched as they built grand momuments, honoring her and her people. Day by day she grew sadder, the only true happiness she had she watched bounce around the halls, silver streams flowing behind her as her laughter permeated the air like the sound of soft bells. 

On one such evening, she tore her eyes from the bright blue sphere she wistfully gazed down on, transferring to watch her eleven year old daughter lovingly as she ran around, trying to lose her advisor in another attempt to forego her lessons. A smile began to curve her lips just as a loud explosion and tremor ripped through the palace. Her eyes widened, fear apparent in their crystal depths. Another explosion rocked the vaulted ceiling.

"Luna! Get her to safety now!" The dark purple feline looked over to the older version of her charge and nodded before bounding over to the shell shocked bundle of innocence rooted to the floor.

"Serenity, follow me!" She looked back over to the immobile girl. "Serenity, please!" Gently, yet persistantly she tugged on the girls hem in the direction their flight would take them. 

"Mama!"

"Serenity, go now! You must go now!" A pounding on the main doors sounded, followed by the shouts of men from beyond it. "_Please!_" A greater desperation entered her voice as she pleaded with her daughter. Another barrage on the door sent a hinge flying through the air. "Serenity!" This last plea hit home in her daughters thoughts finally, tearing her feet from the floor she ran to the tapestry depicting the beautiful planet that was now destroying their home. Silently she slipped behind it and into the doorway of an escape passage the doors giving way and bursting from the remaining hinges, the small army of men piling in to form a semi circle around the shimmering queen. The child watched taking in the blood drenched swords, shields and various other weapons poised to attack. A tear leaked out as her mothers unblinking gaze shifted for but a moment. But a moment was all that was needed to have the hungry pack pounce on her as if she were nothing but a deer and not the powerful queen she was. 

A few minutes later, what seemed like hours to the child, the men looked up and rushed from the room, their job here done. Victory now emblazoned in their minds. 

The girl blinked a few times before a scream erupted from her throat, pain filled and from the soul. "Mama!"

"Serenity!" The cat watched as her charge lept from behind their hidden path towards the darkened corner of the throne room.

Carelessly she ran to her fallen mother, her advisors shouts ignored. As she neared she lost her footing and fell to the floor, a silky substance covering her hands and drenching her dress. She crawled the last few feet to her mothers bloodied body, pulling a slightly cooler hand between her own as she brought it up to her face and openly wept. Slowly, in a pain filled manner, the hand turned and cupped the girls cheek, startling her. Her eyes flew open to gaze into the crystal blue pained ones of her mothers. "Know that I'll always be with you my daughter." Her body began to take on a translucent effect, her hand slipping from her daughter's grasp. "Always." Slowly she faded out, the only reminents of her existance the pool of blood on the ground and the shimmering crystal before the girl's eyes.

"Serenity, we need to get out of here."

"Mama." The child's body shook. "Mother." A sob escaped. 

"Serenity, _now_. Take the ginzuishou and get going. We need to get out of her before they return!"

"Mama."

Footsteps could be heard from down the hall, closing in alarmingly fast.

"Serenity! _Please_"

The crystal flared to life, knocking the girl back to her senses. She blinked and wiped the tears from her face, leaving a splotch of blood at the corner of her eye, before reaching to cup the ginzuishou in her hands. It flared once more, blinding her so when she regained her sight she gazed down to see empty air, not a trace of the magic gem anywhere. "No!"

"Serenity, it'll be okay. We need to be going now!" Luna watched the girl stand up shakily from the floor, her dress stained with her mothers blood. Slowly she turned and ran towards the passage, glancing back over her shoulder to ensure Serenity was following.

Down the corridors they ran, lefts, rights, to easily confused she became. She followed behind the silent streak, her mind with her mother and not her body. Soon the sounds of the battle outside became louder. Screams of death and fear, sorrow and pain filled her ears. They emerged through a hidden panel on the side of one of the columns scattered around the palace gardens. All around them there was the smell of sweat and most disturbingly, death. Blood spatters marred the pure white stone that accented the gardens, bodies of the dead and dying littered it. Everywhere the young princess looked the signs of battle were clearly seen, tears stung more fiercly at the back of her eyes as thoughts of her mother bubbled up again.

"Serenity..."

Her name being spoken brought her out of her trance like state, her attention focusing back on her advisor. "Luna, what's happening?"

"There's no time to explain, we must get you to safety, you are the only hope left now." Luna's eyes took on a shimmered look as her thoughts also ventured back to her fallen Queen, the tears quickly blinked back as a vision of her charge flitted across her eyes. "Come Serenity, we have to get to the ceremonial platform, it's our only chance to get to safety." The agile cat twisted around to the new direction as she spoke her resolve, bounding a few feet and turning around.

Serenity looked around her, unwilling to leave this once comforting place but knowing that whatever Luna wanted her to do was in her best interest. Soon she was running at Luna's side as they wound their way through the maze of greenery to the center of the gardens where the platform stood. As they ran a glimpse of red caught her eye, similar to the liquid that stained the area, yet softer, comforting. She stopped short and turned, a fully bloomed rose of the most richest, deepest red that could be imagined stood out, unmarked and untouched. Slowly her hand reached out to stroke its soft, velvety petals, it's scent intoxicating, invigorating, allowing her to leave this place breath by breath. 

Suddenly a glint of light caught her eye before everything was thrown into a flurry of green, the rose being lost in the storm. A scream pierced the air, followed by the sound of metal connecting heavily with solid stone.

"Serenity!" Luna looked back to find her charge splayed out on the ground, a sword a mere hairs breadth away from her head, and a burly, armour clad soldier grasping it's hilt. Terror fled through her, terror so pure her breathing became laboured and a sharp pain shot down her spine as the dreaded feeling of failure began to creap up. This was it, they were all doomed, she had failed to protect the last hope of this galaxy. Everything was going to end and it would be her fault.

No. 

No. It would never come to that. No. She was not going to give up. No. There is always a way.

She began to run. Her long legs carrying her over the ground quickly. Deftly she bent as she ran, grasping the hilt of a fallen defenders sword as she continued on her course. The enemy soldiers eyes flared as he lifted his sword above his head, readying it to be brought now as a final blow. With a yell of triumph the sword fell, the girls eyes opening wide, her mouth uttering a silent scream.

The sound of metal on metal, and a feminine scream broke through the stillness of the gardens. Serenity's eyes re-focused on a new scene, a beautiful lavander haired woman was standing above her, straining to hold back the attackers sword. The soldier gave a surprised grunt and pushed forward, sending the woman toppling back towards the ground. Serenity watched everything and with a burst of pure adrenaline kicked her foot out, connecting it with the soldiers exposed knee. A muffled crack reached her ears as the soldiers face took on a strange expression of pain as he lurched forward, his leg now unable to support his weight without pain. The lady hit the ground, her wrist smacking between the stone and the heavy sword. A yelp and a growing shadow had her looking up and rolling to the side as the soldier fell towards her, arms outstreched. His sword clattered into her path, forcing her to shift her weight back to the other side, bracing it with her sword hand. Suddenly a tearing of cloth and the sickening scrape of metal and flesh paired with the growing weight on her bruised wrist forced her to look at the injured man now impaled on her sword. A bubble of blood escaped his mouth, and she looked at the scene with an equal measure of horror and disgust before releasing the sword and letting it and the man fall to the ground with a thump. 

She sat there for a few minutes before the full realization of what had just happened dawned upon her. With a strangled cry she lept forward and gathered the bundle of silver and gold in her arms and took off in the direction of the cerimonial platform again. Reaching it without further disruptions she set the shocked princess in the center of the platform and proceeded to move to the alter. Kneeling, she bowed her head.

_'Oh please let this work, it's our only hope.'_

"Goddess Selene. Protector of the silver light, hear my plea. Goddess protect the one that has ever been faithful to you. Protect the young life that is entwined with yours. Please send us somewhere safe so that I can continue to raise this child of hope with your blessing and protection. Goddess Selene please hear my cry!" Tears streamed down her face at the end of her prayer her mind and heart continuing to scream and pray that the goddess would have mercy on them and allow her request.

Just as she began to loose hope that her pleas had not been heard a soft white light began to pulse around the young girl and her hopes were renewed. _'Forgive me for ever doubting you my goddess'_. Her long wavy hair streamed out behind her as a strong wind picked up in the area, seeming to blow the light in her direction. She closed her eyes as the light enveloped her in a comforting way, all her aches and pains dissolving.

Slowly as the light in front of her eyes died down and the warmth subsided she opened her eyes, visions of green and blue invading her senses. Never had she seen such trees! Before her mind could truly wander she looked around her, searching. Soon her eyes came to rest on the sleeping figure or her blue-eyed princess, seemingly resting peacefully on the lush ground beneath them. 

Smiling she looked up, shocked to see the faded white of their home now hanging in the sky. A shocked gasp leaves her lips, eyes wide. _'I thank thee goddess for thy help, but I now wonder why you have sent us to the very place we shouldn't be?'_


End file.
